Planificadora de Bodas
by Hoshiisima
Summary: La ciudad de Central se levanto con una peculiar e inesperada noticia; el Fhuhrer se casaba. Sí, el actual mandatario contraía nupcias con la que fuera su asistente; Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye se casaban. Todas las mujeres estaban emocionadas por organizar la boda, todas hablaban de ello…menos la novia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemits me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

Hey! Hello! Un gusto gente bonita! Antes que nada debo decir que estoy muy nerviosa por que es mi primer fic! Asi que no sean malas conmigo, por favor.

Acepto criticas (constructivas y destructivas también), consejos y tomatazos u.u

Bueno, les dejo con la lectura, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto. Sean buenas, por favor. Y ya saben! Dejen un Review n.n

La ciudad de Central, fría a causa del invierno, se levanto con una peculiar e inesperada noticia; el Fhuhrer se casaba. Sí, el actual mandatario contraía nupcias con la que fuera su asistente; Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye se casaban.

Las mujeres solteras, y las que no también, se vistieron de luto y vieron perdidas las esperanzas de ser la esposa del hombre mas importante y, a sus ojos, mas guapo de la ciudad. Muchos estaban sorprendidos de que Roy Mustang, mujeriego por naturaleza, decidiera casarse, otro tanto pensaba que era un pantalla para esconder sus noches de intensa parranda y una minoría no se mostro sorprendida.

Esa minoría sin lugar a dudas fueron sus mas cercanos conocidos e incluso pensaron que el hombre había tardado en pedírselo a la antes Teniente Primera, ahora Teniente Coronel, pasado el primer momento de shock , las mujeres casadas comenzaron a platicar por las calles y en las entradas de las escuelas de sus hijos lo que seria el suceso mas importante de Amestris, totalmente emocionadas y pensando en que como se vería la bella novia, por que si, Hawkeye era considerada por las de mas féminas, una bella mujer. Desde que el nuevo Fhuhrer había llegado al poder Riza Hawkeye se había convertido en un icono, sin proponérselo, de las mujeres del país, entre lo hombres se decía que Mustang tenia suerte de tener de asistente a una mujer como ella. Y las mujeres, las madres de familia, opinaban que Mustang no merecía semejante mujer a su lado. Pero la noticia de una boda cambiaba la perspectiva, era el perfecto cuento de hadas; todas las mujeres estaban emocionadas por organizar la boda, todas hablaban de ello…menos la novia.

—¿Que yo que?— Rebecca Catalina estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, era simplemente increíble.

—Rebecca te agradecería que no hables tan fuerte— un tanto molesta la novia mas famosa del país frunció el seño ante la ya conocida actitud de su amiga, sobretodo en momentos como ese donde todos la observaban, suspiró, definitivamente fue una mala idea el citar a Rebecca en un lugar público.

—¿Quieres que me calme cuando me sueltas una noticia así? ¿Quieres que yo organice tu boda?— hablando ahora entre susurros la ex – Teniente Segunda se mostro de nueva cuenta sorprendida.

—Si Rebecca— tomando un sorbo de te y vigilando que nadie mas escuchara, dado que tenia mucha audiencia—. Sabes que desde que él ascendió no tengo mucho tiempo libre y ahora menos que Ishbal esta apunto de resurgir por completo, no tengo tiempo para organizar una boda como el Fhuhrer la quiere—. Rebecca observo como ante esto su amiga fruncía ligeramente los labios y su mirada se trasformaba en una de ligero fastidio.

—¿Por qué presiento que eso de anunciar la boda y hacerla grande y fastuosa no es de todo tu agrado?

—Porque no lo es, sinceramente si fuera por mi no habría boda.

—¿Estas insinuando que preferirías vivir en el pecado?— Riza frunció el ceño notando el humor en las palabras de Rebecca.

—No todos deseamos una boda como tu, ni tener muchos hijos— dijo señalando la pequeña protuberancia del vientre de 4 meses de ella, Rebecca suspiró, se había casado hace ya un año y con la persona menos esperada, el antes Teniente Segundo, ahora Mayor Jean Havoc, dándole ahora el titulo de Rebecca Havoc, aunque prefería seguir usando su apellido.

—Aun así te casarás— señalo la morena observando como la rubia, por primera vez desde que hablan de la temática, sonreía ligeramente y su mirada se suavizaba.

—Si, yo tampoco lo pensé, que algún día fuera a casarme— y era cierto, desde que entro a la milicia buscando un lugar en el mundo supo que su vida seria un poco complicada, pero nunca contó con que una guerra estallara y el peso de muchas vidas callera sobre sus hombros, nunca imagino que sus manos se mancharían de sangre inocente y aunque muchos de sus conocidos no lo vieran así, el echo de poder ser parte de la reconstrucción de Ishbal era algo que parecía justo, aunque sabia que no quitaba sus pecados y no seria menos juzgada por eso para ella era muy importante hacer algo que pudiera compensar lo echo en el pasado, aunque eso no remediara lo ocurrido, y ella sabia que para él era igual. Sin embargo la relación clandestina que había mantenido con Roy Mustang había sido una de los bálsamos mas poderosos para su alma; y cuando él le propuso matrimonio, hace ya dos años, había sido algo imposible pero sobre todos los pronósticos se lo había vuelto a proponer de nueva cuenta recién ascendido a Fhuhrer, esta vez con la posibilidad de un verdadero futuro sin prohibiciones; y había sonado bien para ella, muy bien, y de corazón al fin aceptó.

—Y mira que me sorprendió que Mustang tuviera el valor para al fin sentar cabeza, pensé que ambos pasarían la vida fingiendo que no tenían una relación— Riza observo de mala manera a su amiga sentada delante de ella, suspirando giro su cabeza para encontrarse con que muchos la veían.

— Esto es molesto— se estaba cansando de que adonde fuera todos la miraran y hablaran a sus espaldas, realmente nunca le importaron esas cosas, pero esto ya era demasiado.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando uno se casa con el Fhuhrer — el comentario de la morena fue recibido por una mirada de fastidio por parte de la rubia—. ¡vamos Riza! No es para tanto.

—Me parece que no es a ti a quien los demás ven como si fueras un animal desconocido o hablaran como si no estuvieras ahí.

—Lo importante aquí es que planearemos tu boda ¿Cuándo será?— Riza observo a Rebecca muy agradecida de haber aceptado su propuesta.

—Queremos que sea dentro de 3 meses, exactamente el 17 de diciembre— la mujer embarazada abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Tan pronto?— Riza asintió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, a ella le parecía un tiempo considerable— Oh dios mio, ¿Riza, estas embarazada?— la rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para después componer su expresión estoica de siempre.

—Sabes muy bien Rebecca que eso no es probable— la morena alzo las cejas en una señal de incredulidad.

—¿Me dirás que tu y Mustang se guardaron para el matrimonio?— Rebecca sonrió con picardía mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios dando un sorbo, hablando atreves de la loza— ambas sabemos que no eres precisamente virgen, Riza.

—¡Rebecca!— tomando un respiro para no asesinar a su amiga en ese café, no le escandalizaba el tema pero dadas las circunstancias, de que todo el mundo la observaba, no quería que todo Amestris se enterara del tema— Ambas sabemos que no es el mejor lugar para tratar esos temas; hablamos de los preparativos de la boda.

La mujer morena suspiro, a veces Riza era algo aburrida—¿Te das cuenta de que para la boda que Mustang quiere es poco tiempo?— realmente le fastidiaba no poder saber mas de la relación de esos dos, Jean y ella habían especulado pero ambos eran tan…herméticos cuando se trataba de su "relación".

—No puede ser después, tenemos mucho trabajo el próximo año empezando desde enero, y definitivamente tiene que ser este año, creo que no podre aguantar otro año escuchando a el General decir que no lo acepté y que por eso no podemos vivir juntos— Rebecca escuchó totalmente entretenida la historia dado que era la primera vez que Riza le hablaba de su relación con Mustang

—Así que le urge que vivan juntos, ¿eh?— Riza la reprendió con la mirada— pues sigo pensando que es poco tiempo.

—Te lo encargo Rebecca, y el General dijo que no escatimara en gastos.

—Vaya que esta mañana esta llena de sorpresas, ¿Mustang sabe que yo organizaré su boda?

Riza negó con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, le había comentado a Roy que buscaría a alguien que la ayudara con la boda dado que no sabia mucho del tema y no tenia tiempo, y a él le había parecido bien pero estaba segura que no se imaginaba que seria Rebecca Havoc a quien asignaría esa tarea, probablemente no le agradaría, pero era una buena amiga y a pesar de todo Riza la estimaba mucho

—Quiero estar presente cuando se lo digas, dejando eso de lado, ya tenemos la fecha, ahora lo siguiente es empezar con la lista de invitados, necesito un aproximado para saber donde será el lugar y para el banquete, las mesas y sillas, háblalo con Mustang; también tenemos que ir a que te tomen las medidas del vestido y buscar un modelo y telas; también necesitamos ver las flores…— Riza dejo de escuchar a Rebecca y se cuestiono por que había dicho que si, sabia que seria algo así, no que organizar una boda fuera difícil, pero si requería de tiempo y conocimiento, por eso había recurrido a la ex –teniente dado que ella parecía saber mas del tema y contaba con la experiencia de su propia boda

—Gracias Rebecca— la morena sonrió

—Me alegro que por ti Riza, felicidades— y por primera vez desde que la noticia se había difundido recibía una felicitación tan sincera como aquella.

En la oficina del Fhuhrer todos trabajaban diligentemente revisando y aprobando papel tras papel, Roy Mustang se encontraba tan sumido en la lectura de una regularización nueva y repentina de Isbahl que no escucho el sonar del teléfono ni el llamar insistente de sus subordinados.

—Excelencia Mustang, Señor— reaccionando ante la repentina cercanía de un joven a su escritorio y oficina privada alzó la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre, soldado?.

—Señor disculpe, pero tiene un llamada de una mujer llamada Madame Christmas— Ante lo dicho no pudo mas que fruncir el seño, no podía ser, aun no estaba preparado para afrontarla a _ella._

—Gracias, soldado, puede retirarse— el joven llevándose una mano a la frente y con porte estricto salió de la oficina, una vez con la puerta cerrada alzo el auricular— Madame, un gusto saber de usted.

—Eres incorregible, pequeño Roy, sé que estamos lejos pero consideré que seria de las primeras en saber— El Fhuhrer se lo suponía, que ella llamaría, nunca fue de las madres mas amorosas pero siempre estaba ahí para él y esa es la clase de noticias que una madre quiere que le comuniques, sea como sea la situación o relación.

—Fue tan inesperado, jamás pensé que me aceptara esta vez— comento y la mujer del otro lado del teléfono no pudo evitar escuchar como el tono de voz de su hijo adoptivo cambiaba y una emoción contenida se dejaba entrever y Chris Mustang no pudo más que sonreír.

—Siempre pensé que ella tendría más sensatez y no permitirá que esto causara mucho revuelo, no sabes la cantidad de gente que ha venido ha preguntarme si es cierto— giro la cabeza para apreciar como su, ahora desierto, bar se iluminaba con la luz de la calle— no abriré hoy, pequeño Roy, no se puede atender a la gente— no es que la gente supiera de parentesco entre el Fhuhrer y la dueña de ese bar, pero era bien sabido por todos los visitantes que en su pasado de Roy Mustang visita frecuentemente ese lugar y que tenia una estrecha "amistad" con la ´propietaria.

—Mis disculpas Madame, no pensé que la gente fuera a recurrir a preguntarle directamente, dado que salió en el periódico oficial de la ciudad.

—Sabes que desde lo de Bradley ese periódico se ha conocido por los muchos chismes que publicaban, aun no recuperan la credibilidad que tenían.

—Pero lo harán, en ese trabajo también, aun así lo lamento y me gustaría compensarla invitándole una copa y tal vez hablemos del asunto— Chris sonrió ante eso, ese muchacho no cambiaria por nada.

—Llega temprano que no soy tan joven como antes.

—Sí, Madame— se escucho como colgaban la otra línea, recargándose en el respaldar de la silla giro levente hacia la ventana; aún no podía creer lo bien que habían salido las cosas, que ahora fuera el poder máximo en esa ciudad, siendo el tan joven, y que aspirara a casarse con la única mujer con quien él se veía en un futuro. Que Riza lo aceptara había sido mas difícil que convertirse en Fhuhrer, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, esa era sin duda la mujer mas complicada que conocía a pesar de que ella dijera ser muy practica, debía continuar con su trabajo antes de que su teniente llegara y lo reprendiera, sin embargo alguien toco la puerta y lo saco de sus cavilaciones— Adelante.

Y por la puerta entro la novia más famosa de Amestris, y la más bella según Roy pero eso jamás lo diría en voz alta, a menos que quisiera recibir un balazo.

—Te ves ofuscada— la mujer entro a la oficina y realizo el protocolario saludo, con un movimiento de mano el moreno le dio a entender que no era necesario e inmediatamente ella se relajó, demasiado según Roy, y camino hasta posicionarse delante del escritorio de él— ¿sucedió algo?.

Riza coloco unos papeles sobre la madera y lo vio a los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Hoy hablé con la persona que me ayudara a organizar la boda— ella no era muy dada a hablar de esos temas en la oficina, en realidad, no lo hacia pero dado las circunstancias haría una excepción.

—¿Es correcto que hablemos eso aquí?— sabía que a Riza no le gustaban que hablaran de asuntos privados en la oficina y que lo hiciera solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

—Probablemente no sea correcto pero es necesario— él asintió dándole a entender que la escuchaba— Rebecca me ayudara a planearlo— Mustang frunció el seño ¿Catalina? O mejor dicho Havoc, no le agradaba la idea pero sabía que eran muy amigas y en realidad ya lo intuía desde un principio.

—Supongo que no hay opción, ¿cierto?— Y entonces vio la primera sonrisa del día de su futura esposa, una ligera sonrisa, y secretamente su favorita.

—Rebecca puede ser algo escandalosa pero es una buena amiga y la estimo mucho.

—Entonces, ¿porque es cara?— una loca y repentina ideas se le cruzó por la cabeza— ¿no te habrás arrepentido, cierto?

Ciertamente había sido una mañana única y algo ruidosa para Riza, pero esto superaba todos los sucesos del día, incluso podía apostar que los del mes, ¿Roy Mustang inseguro sobre una mujer? No pudo más que sonreír notoriamente ante tal cuestionamiento.

—¿Tienes miedo de que lo haga?— nadie jamás lo creería, pero estaba segura que un ligerísimo rubor cubrió las mejillas del Fhurer mientras desviaba su vista y fingía leer unos papelas.

—En realidad no sé que esperar, a veces creo que me aceptaste por que insistí demasiado— después de decir aquello la oficina se lleno de un silencio largo y asfixiante obligándolo levantar la cabeza. Lo que se encontró lo descoloco ligeramente; Riza Hawkeye lo miraba con el seño fruncido y una mirada llena de dureza, se sorprendió cuando la vio avanzar y acercarse más al escritorio.

—Ambos sabemos que jamás haría una cosa así, Roy Mustang— ahí estaba, de un tiempo para acá ella lo llamaba por su nombre completo cuando se enojaba, suponía que era así por que tenían una relación. Y de pronto la mirada cambio, los ojos chocolate se derretían ante él— realmente te acepte; acepte compartir mi vida contigo, no voy a cambiar a cambiar de opinión y deja de pensar esas cosas porque si después de lo que pase hoy no me arrepentí no lo hare con nada— suspirando dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina dejando detrás de si a un hombre confundido y feliz.

Feliz por que su _prometida _no solía hacer declaraciones como aquellas todos los días.

Confundido porque jamás había visto en Riza aquella mirada llena de…¿terror?...

_¿Qué le había echo Rebecca Catalina?_

En los baños de mujeres la rubia se veía en el espejo mientras pensaba como le haría para escoger un vestido que tapara su cicatriz… y en realidad ese era el menor de sus problemas, no sabia que tan difícil era planear una boda pero Rebecca lo había echo sonar terrorífico; algo le decía que todo esto lo recordaría por el resto de sus días.

Y no precisamente como la mejor experiencia de su vida, ¿en que se había metido?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemits me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

Hey gente hermosa!

Saben? Jamás me había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo! Esos bellisimoss! Y Reviews me han alimentado el alma; tenía un miedo horrible a publicar algo T.T Antes que nada algo que olvide mencionar en mi capitulo anterior (lo cual aun no me perdono) es que este fic se lo dedico a una persona que sin ella jamás me hubiera atrevido a publicar: a mi mejor amiga/casi hermana Selene! (no tiene una cuenta aquí, pero aun así ella me apoyo y me dio muchos ánimos para que sacara esta idea del fondo de mi ordenador) GRACIAS!

Bueno dejo la palabrería…a leer!

El aire otoñal refrescaba las calles de la ciudad mientras el ocaso pintaba de tonalidades cálidas los edificios y casas.

Una pareja compuesta por dos mujeres, una rubia y una morena, caminaban por la acera de la calle. La morena caminaba dos pasos mas delante de una rubia cargada de bolsas y con un ligero gesto de cansancio. Rebecca Havoc miraba atentamente una lista que había elaborado para poder tener organizado ese día.

—Riza, debes decirme lo más pronto posible los colores que escogieron Mustang y tú para el decorado del lugar de la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Un largo suspiro brotó de los labios de Riza—Sí, Rebecca, me lo has dicho seis veces.

—También no olvides que debemos ir a que la modista nos muestre los modelos que realizó especialmente para ti; eres afortunada, ¿sabías que esa mujer es muy reconocida?, es un honor que decidiera por cuenta propia realizarte un bello vestido— ah sí, Melinda Bright, la mujer mas irritante y falsa que Hawkeye había conocido, fingiendo simpatía por ella y diciendo que por ser la futura esposa del Fhuhrer le haría el vestido mas hermoso que hubiera visto.

A Riza le costaba creer eso, no es que tuviera muchos vestidos para comparar—Rebecca tal vez deberíamos parar a comer algo.

Los pasos de su amiga se detuvieron obligándola a frenar repentinamente a ella también, Rebecca se giró y la miro como si de pronto le hubieran salido dos cabezas de mas—Riza, no hay tiempo para eso, ¿aun no entiendes la magnitud de esto?

—Por sentarnos a comer una hora no pasará nada, necesitamos comer si queremos mantener este ritmo. — su amiga pareció meditarlo unos instantes.

—Tienes razón, no quiero que te desmayes mientras te prueban el vestido o algo por el estilo, conozco un lugar por aquí, sígueme— Riza suspiró e intento no contestarle a su amiga que ella no se iba a desmayar por no comer y tampoco le iba a decir que eso de la comida era una excusa para poder sentarse; jamás habría imaginado que una tontería como caminar de tienda en tienda fuera a agotarla tanto.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar a un pequeño local que tenía la pinta de ser un lugar cálido, y lo más importante de todo, intimo. Con el paso de los días y la aproximación de la boda la gente hablaba más y mas y eso estaba ocasionando que su paciencia se agotara y cabía resaltar que Riza Hawkeye poseía un gran rango de paciencia, he ahí el echo de que Roy Mustang no tuviera heridas de bala.

—Mira, ahí hay una mesa—Rebecca se movió hacia una esquina donde había una pequeña mesa, nadamas llegar Riza se sentó y deja las bolsas en el suelo, su amiga no llevaba nada porque: "estoy embrazada y es tu boda" según palabras de Rebecca. La teniente coronel tomo la carta y empezó a leer mientras la mesera llegaba a pedir la orden, Riza pidió una simple sopa con una pequeña ración de carne mientras que su amiga pedía casi todo el menú, total, Mustang pagaba.

—De acuerdo, veamos…—la morena saco la lista, totalmente infantil para Riza, mientras fruncía el seño—debes decirle a Mustang que necesita ir a ver lo del traje, que le hagan uno a la medida.

El enésimo suspiro salió de su boca, hacía tan solo una semana que le había pedio a Rebecca el favor de que la ayudara a lo de la boda y Riza sentía que todo se tornaba en una pesadilla. Había tenido la esperanza de que su amiga se hiciera cargo de todo y ella solo asintiera de vez en cuando y pudiera continuar con su trabajo en el cuartel, pero Rebecca la jalaba a todos lados y pedía su opinión para todo, acababa de descubrir la diferencia entre blanco perla y blanco mate y aun así pensaba que nadie mas lo notaria.

La comida transcurrió con calma, solo intervenida por uno que otro comentario sobre el clima y la nueva paternidad de Black Hayate. Terminaron de comer y después de que Riza pagó salieron a la calle de nuevo, ahora rumbo a una de las florerías más famosas y sofisticadas de la ciudad.

El lugar era un paraíso de plantas, lleno de colores y olores entremezclados. Y para la rubia un lugar algo sofocante; una mujer alta y de complexión delgada, ojos cafés y cabellera oscura se les acerco—Buenos tardes, bienvenidas a _"Fleur d'amour"_ mi nombre es Amanda ¿en que podemos ayudarlas?—Rebecca se acercó a ella con una sonrisa e hizo su gran movida, una que estaba haciendo desde en la mañana y para ser precisos desde que iniciaron con los preparativos.

—Sí, si puede verá, mi amiga va a casarse— se hizo a un lado y con el dedo índice señalo a Riza que estaba dos pasos mas atrás— y necesitamos lo mejor, ya sabe, es el gran día— la encargada observo a la segunda mujer, la que no estaba embarazada, y le dio una mirada de reconocimiento, sus ojos se agrandaron junto con la sonrisa; componiendo su expresión y sin perder la sonrisa asintió.

—Por supuesto, estamos a sus órdenes Hawkeye-san, por aquí por favor— la mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del local, Rebecca la miró y sonrió abiertamente. Su amiga se divertía cuando la gente la reconocía y se desvivía por darle lo mejor y atenderla, solo por ser la novia más famosa.

El lugar hacia donde las guio la dependiente era un pequeño invernadero donde había un sinfín de plantas y flores.

—Evidentemente esto es solo una pequeña muestra de nuestras flores, dígame, ¿Qué tiene en mente?—Amanda se giro hacia Riza y le sonrió, tardo unos segundos en comprender que la mujer esperaba que le dijera algo, sin nada en mente Riza se giro hacia su amiga dándole a entender que estaba en blanco. Rebecca sonrió divertida ante la mirada de Riza.

—Verá, la boda será un gran evento y necesitamos lo mejor. Tenia en mente unas sencillas lilis y también unas peonias ya que así le dará el toque que espero…¡que ella espera! Que la novia espera— la mujer pasando por alto el comentario asintió y se dirigió a la parte trasera y desapareció por ella— ¿estas bien Riza? Luces algo verde.

Ella negó con la cabeza, desde que entraron al lugar el sofocante olor la había desestabilizado. No sabia como esa mujer podía trabajar ahí. —Solo es el olor, no estoy acostumbrada a estos ambientes.

—Creí que vivías en un pueblo.

Riza frunció el seño— Sí, vivía en un pueblo, pero los olores son mas frescos, aquí sofocan.

Antes de que su amiga pudiera contestar la dependienta llego con dos arreglos de flores en las manos. Y aunque Riza no era diestra en el tema podía decir que eran unos ramos realmente bellos.

—De acuerdo con las combinaciones que eligieron, esto es lo que tenemos, si no les gusta podemos cambiarlas— acercándose a ellas les tendió un ramo a cada una; Riza tomo el que Amanda le ofrecía, parecía tan delicado. Según lo que le explicaba la florista las flores más grandes y las que mas resaltaban eran los lirios y las pequeñas se llamaban peonias y un toque personal que ella, acertadamente, había agregado eran unos botones de rosas, de tonalidad azul, el ramo caía en cascada. Y sosteniendo ese ramo, que podía ser su próximo ramo, en medio de un invernadero al fin se dio cuenta de la magnitud del asunto.

—Me voy a casar— y a pesar de que desde hace un tiempo lo había dado por sentado, no había notado que era real, al fin después de tanto tiempo y tantos obstáculos, ante ella se abría un futuro que antes se veía tan lejano, y con el ramo en sus manos notó que la boda era un pequeño paso para ese futuro.

— ¿Te gusta ese Riza?— Rebecca la sacó repentinamente de sus pensamiento, alzo la vista notando la mirada interrogante de su amiga, fue en ese momento que se percató de que estaba sonriendo, asintió.

—Ambos son muy bellos. — Amanda se acercó y tomo ambos ramos.

— ¿Por qué no se los lleva y piensa en mas combinaciones? Podrían regresar mañana y nosotros también les ofreceremos más opciones. Es algo tarde. — ambas amigas se giraron hacia una pequeña ventana y notaron como poco a poco la noche caía.

—Si, por favor— dicho esto la mujer se fue de nuevo a la parte trasera. — ¿Crees que Mustang se quiera sentar a ver flores contigo?—Rebecca sonrió de medio lado, mientras Riza suspiraba.

—Sinceramente el General tiene mas experiencia en flores que yo, supongo que una opinión ayudaría, ¿no crees?—la mujer regresó y le entrego dos cajas medianamente grandes anexando mas peso para Riza que llevaba toda la tarde cargando bolsas.

Caminando algo dificultosamente pero sin perder el porte, Riza subía las escaleras hacia su departamento, saco las llaves intercambiando y maniobrando con las cajas y bolsas. Metió la llave y giro la cerradura, adentrándose en la oscuridad de su departamento prendió las luces y dejo las bolsas en la pequeña mesa mientras ella descansaba en una de las sillas, si seguían así era muy probable que para el día de la boda ella ni siquiera recordara que color eran los manteles o como se llamaban los platillos. Segundos después alguien llamo a su puerta, con total calma y segura de quien podría ser abrió y una cabellera oscura junto a una sonrisa ladina la saludo.

—Buenas noches, ¿puedo pasar?— Riza solo pudo sonreír, haciéndose un lado para darle paso. Él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras pasaba a su lado. — ¿Qué tal tu día? Luces cansada, y ya veo la razón, ¿una tarde de compras?

Roy se acercó a la mesa y curioseo un poco el contenido de las bolsas—Creo que Rebecca me llevo por toda la ciudad buscando a una modista famosa, y después a una florería, en esas cajas están los probables arreglos o ramos, dales un vistazo y dame tu opinión, según Rebecca la necesitamos.

El moreno alzo las cejas por el tono condescendiente de Riza. Dejo de hurgar en las bolsas y tomo una de las cajas abriéndola, sonrió cuando vio el delicado ramo. Una combinación de tulipanes de un ligero tono morado, lirios y peonias blancas. El ramo de novia.

Riza se acercó y tomo la otra caja sacando el otro ramo, el ramo que cargó en la florería, lo sostuvo y se giro hacia Roy—Este es el otro, la dependienta dijo que si no nos gusta podemos decirles y harán los cambios. — Sin embargo Roy dejo de escucharla, la imagen que se proyectaba hacia él lo eclipso totalmente. Riza sostenía delicadamente el ramo a la altura de su estomago. La visión de su prometida con un ramo lo paralizo, se veía hermosa, tan delicada y a la vez elegante. Era una novia. Algo en su pecho salto lleno de orgullo masculino, había logrado que Riza aceptara casarse con él y ahora la tenía delante de si con un ramo de novia.

—Creo que me gusta más ese—Roy dejó el ramo que sostenía en la mesa y se acercó a Riza tomando el que ella sostenía entre sus manos y se lo quitó y lo puso al lado del otro, todo sin dejar de mirarla y sonreír—. Sin duda aquel va mas contigo— la tomo delicadamente de la cintura, movimiento que ya tenia permiso de hacer dado que al fin estaban comprometidos, y no por que Riza fuera estricta respecto al matrimonio, no, si no que normalmente "ellos no podían tener alguna relación", rodeándola con sus brazos la acerco a su cuerpo, manteniendo el abrazo— ¿O no lo cree, Teniente Coronel Hawkeye?

—No creo que haya alguna flor que vaya conmigo, o con nadie.

—Claro que sí, Riza, todas las mujeres tienen una flor que las representa, ¿Por qué crees que se regalan las flores?—el moreno alzo las cejas esperando alguna contestación digna de Riza, o que rompiera el abrazo que aun sostenía y uno que ella aun no había contestado.

—Las flores las regalan para poder conseguir algo con alguna mujer, y eso no significa que las flores representen a las mujeres, porque eso significaría que con todas las mujeres que haz salido las representa la rosa.

Roy sonrió, justo a donde quería llegar—Ah, las rosas en estos tiempos están muy sobrevaluadas, las rosas y en especial las rojas se regalan a las amantes, y la flor que yo sé que te representa, que va contigo es el lirio.—Riza enarco las cejas ante la elección de flor— y específicamente el lirio blanco. Tan delicado, elegante y sumamente bello. Y algo que siempre me ha inspirado el lirio, es esperanza.

Riza suspiro, definitivamente Roy Mustang no cambiaria, a veces pensaba que la tenía en un concepto demasiado alto. Alguna vez, en alguna de esas noches cuando no eran más que dos militares rompiendo reglas, le había dicho que ella siempre había significado esperanza para él. La esperanza de un futuro que tal vez no merecía, pero que lucharía por el. Para ella era igual, él era el motivo por el cual no dejaba de luchar y ambos lo sabían, que se necesitaban.

—Entonces supongo que las demás flores deberían ser lirios. — Y para deleite de Roy, su prometida recargo su frente en el amplio pecho de él, colocando sus manos delicadamente en sus anchos hombros, él la acercó más hacia su cuerpo colocando la barbilla en la coronilla rubia.

—Eso creo, es lo más apropiado. Y dejando eso de lado, ¿Tienes planes esta noche?— Riza sonrió ante la sutil insinuación de Roy.

—Sí, dormir, necesito reponer las fuerzas que hoy perdí para poder hacer mi trabajo mañana— el moreno frunció el seño, y eso solo logro que la sonrisa de Riza creciera un poco mas. — Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana recibirás al sastre que hará el traje que usaras el día de la boda.

—Pensé que usaría mi uniforme de gala.

—Opinaba lo mismo, pero Rebecca dice que habló con el sastre, te confeccionara un traje adecuado, sin salirse de lo reglamentario.

— ¿Desde cuando Rebecca toma nuestras decisiones?— Roy algo fastidiado, se alejó de Riza deshaciendo el abrazo y caminando hasta la pequeña mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas, dejándose caer.

—Desde que le pedí ayuda para planear la boda y comprobé que posee cualidades para esto, realmente sabe lo que hace, Roy. — Golpe bajo, cuando ella usaba su nombre prácticamente él le permitía todo. Presentía que ella ya se había percatado de eso. Suspiró, Riza si que sabía como hacerlo cambiar de opinión sin usar esas "tácticas" tan conocidas por las demás mujeres, y hasta burdas, como el pestañeo, la voz melosa, entre muchas otras; y eso era por que nadie lo conocía mejor que Riza Hawkeye. —Además no las toma todas, nosotros elegimos el lugar del evento y las flores.

—El lugar del evento será en la mansión que se usa para el Fhuhrer, no se puede usar otro lugar, y lo de las flores lo acabamos de decidir. — alzo la mirada y la dirigió a Riza, que estaba a unos pasos de él, parada en medio de la estancia. —Realmente será un gran evento, ¿no?

Los hombros de Riza descendieron, relajando su postura, y su espalda se encorvo ligeramente, camino hasta sentarse enfrente de Roy, en la otra silla— Sí, eso me temo.

— ¿Tan malo es, como para ponerte de ese humor?— las cejas se arquearon mientras sonreía socarronamente. Ella frunció el seño mientras lo veía con algo parecido al… ¿reproche? Aquello solo incremento el buen humor de Roy.

—Realmente no creo que deba hablar u opinar sobre eso, Excelencia.

—Es mi boda también, Teniente.

—Lo sé, pero me temo que no esta lo suficientemente involucrado como para opinar sobre ello. —La sonrisa de Mustang no decayó, al contrario aumento más.

—En ese caso puedo ofrecer una solución, en la próxima salida tomare parte en las actividades de la planeación de _nuestra_ boda. — los ojos de Riza se abrieron ligeramente, jamás habría imaginado que él fuera a siquiera plantearse aquello.

—Me temo que es imposible, eres el Fhuhrer, no puedes hacer algo como eso, faltar por algo tan trivial como los preparativos de una boda.

—Pero estará de acuerdo conmigo teniente, de que no es cualquier boda, es la mía.

—No dije que fuera cualquier boda, pero no puedes dejar asuntos tan importantes por algo como esto.

—Creo que puedo tomar parte de mi día para aportar algo, Rebecca pensará lo mismo.

—Creo que Rebecca no puede opinar sobre esto—Riza sabia que todo lo que dijera no lo haría cambiar de opinión, solo esperaba que no ocurriera nada contraproducente. Roy se había percatado de la mirada de derrota en Riza—Espero que no ocurra algo que te haga salir corriendo de la pastelería o de la florería.

—Por supuesto que no, si tu has podido con todo esto no veo porque yo no. — A paso lento se levanto de la silla y se acercó a Riza y se acuclillo delante de ella, que aun se encontraba sentada. —Pasando aun tema mas complicado—ella lo observó dudar unos instantes antes de hablar y pudo notar a la duda asomarse en sus ojos. —Madame Christmas quiere hablar contigo, hace una semana la visité y me pidió que te comunicara que cuando tuvieras tiempo fueras a verla, no sé sobre que quiera hablar contigo.

Eso si que era una sorpresa para Riza, ella respetaba a Chris Mustang, a esa mujer tan enigmática. No se podía imaginar que era sobre lo que ella quisiera hablarle.

—De acuerdo, en esta semana pasare a verla.

—Sabes que si no quieres no es necesario, ¿verdad?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente dejar o declinar una invitación de ella.

—Ella es como tu madre, Roy. —y también lo mas cercano que tendría a una suegra; algo en el pecho de Roy se derritió, no sabría explicar que fue lo que sintió pero si tuviera que decidir, diría que fue lo mas parecido a la adoración. Chris Mustang había tenido razón, hace muchos años, cuando aun siendo él un Teniente Coronel, ella le había dicho que no había mejor mujer para él que Elizabeth-chan. Una sonrisa adorno el varonil rostro del moreno.

—De acuerdo— Roy se enderezó, tomando la mano de Riza y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Aun con la mano de ella entre la suya se dirigió a la salida seguido de ella.

—Espero que mañana llegue a tiempo, Excelencia— el hombre se detuvo delante de la puerta y se giró quedando frente a su prometida.

—Realmente me hubiera gustado pasar la noche contigo, pero supongo que no es correcto, no hasta la noche del gran día.

Riza no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de incredulidad ante tales palabras—Ayer no pensabas lo mismo, pero si piensas que la abstinencia es necesaria no me opongo, solo serán tres meses. —los ojos de Mustang casi se salen de sus cuencas al escuchar la deducción de Riza, realmente no había pensado mucho en lo que decía.

—Bueno, supongo que nosotros no seguimos mucho las normas, ¿cierto?— Roy le sonrió mientras ella negaba la cabeza algo divertida por las ocurrencias de él. A unos pasos de la puerta, tan cerca de irse y pasar la noche en la soledad de su departamento de soltero el moreno tiró delicadamente de la mano de Riza atrayéndola hacia él hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor del otro. El carbón y la miel se toparon y un par de sonrisas se correspondieron, él cerro los ojos lentamente mientras acerba su rostro al de ella, mientras Riza observaba todo atentamente, algo que no aceptaría, al menos no delante de Roy y probablemente de nadie, es que amaba ver la expresión de Mustang cuando estaba a punto de besarla y cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad lo disfrutaba, la manera en que la miraba antes de cerrar los ojos o cuando acercaba su rostro al de ella con una expresión de inmensa paz, justo como en ese instante en que los labios de ambos se tocaban y ella cerraba los ojos solo para dejarse llevar. Y como cada vez que sucedía eso…Mustang no se iba a su casa.

Ok! Listo! Si ya se! No es muy bueno que digamos, ni la cosa más impresionante que han leído, pero en lo personal estoy muy satisfecha!

Y bueno! Una disculpa por la tardanza, aunque no sé si se abran dado cuenta de ella XD.

Y la razón de mi tardanza es la simple razón de que no tenía inspiración. Les confesare algo. Tenía la mitad del capítulo desde diciembre y bueno…escribía y borraba escribía y borraba. Al final me frustre y la bote. Después leí los review y volví a tomarlo…y nada!…así que comencé a escribir otra cosa—no me maten — y en medio del otro proyecto ZAZ! Termine. Después mi internet falleció "por exceso de pago" y luego regrese a la Uni—el aterrador regreso a clases—y me consumí…baje hasta 3 kilos. Pero bueno! Basta de blablá…solo sentí que necesitab explicar el "por qué"

Ahora **Agradecimientos**!

-ly-dango: Muchas Gracias! espero que siga siendo de tu agrado n_n

-fandita-eromena: OOOWWW! n/n muchas gracias! he de decir que tu comentario me hizo el dia cuanod lo lei, espero que te siga gustandoo!

-chemistryfan: Claro! aunque he tenido problemas espero que puedo continuar.

-SybelleHs: Gracias, gracias! espero puedas seguir leyendolo! y que te guste, claro!

-Selly : amiga mia! hermana del alma! gracias por leer este fic! aunque no tienes mucha idea de que va esto! XD TE amo mil!

-mustanghawkeye: sus peticiones son ordenes! aqi esta el fic! XD ajajajja.

-Rinsita-chan : Gracias, me da gusto que pienses asi de mi historia, que es bonita. espero puedas continuar leyendola.

-kaoru240: gracias por leer! jjajaja..bueno, creo que esta implicito que ellos ya.,..jajajajja, si, yo tambien me quede O_O cuando termino y ellos nada de nada. espero puedas satisfacer un poco tu curiosidad!

-morfy: si, yo tambien espero poder continuarla jajaja! GRACIAS! por leer y tomarte la molestia de comentar! espero te guste y sigas leyendo!

tambien un agradecimiento aquellos que decidieron seguir mi historia! (e incluso seguirme amii n/n)

-chemistryfan

-DidianaHappy

-Darkrukia4

-Rinsita-chan

-kaoru240

-sakura tsukiyomi

-shia1624

-mustanghawkeye

-Lorena Hyuuga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemits me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

Hola! He vuelto! una graan disculpa por desaparecer! pero les voy a ser sincera...la escuela mato mi inspiración! tenia medio cap escrito pero siempre tenia alguna tarea que hacer y eso era mortal...pero que creen!Soy libre por dos bellos meseees! soy libree! y como estaba tan feliz me puse a escribir como desquiciada...y nadamas teminar les traigo el resultado!

espero sea de suu agrado! y si no..pueden decirme, ya saben quue soy por lo que escribo y estoy aprendiendo así que cualquier corrección y aporte es muuuy bien recicbido!

gracias a todos por sus mensajes me hacen muy feliz! asi que! háganme mas feliz, si? Los quiero!

* * *

La gente caminaba por las calles de central con prisa, cada quien ocupado en sus asuntos. Riza Hawkeye no se libraba de eso, ella también caminaba con prisa por las calles atestadas de gente intentando pasar desapercibida, sin mucho éxito. Los habitantes de Central aún le sonreían o le hablaban al verla pasar, incluso los niños la llamaban a gritos y las pequeñas la saludaban con sonrisas radiantes… y ella solo se sentía estúpida en esa situación.

No entendía porque los demás se emocionaban tanto al verla caminar como un ciudadano más, cosa que realmente era. En realidad si sabía, pero intentaba no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, no podía creer que todos se emocionaran solo por ver a la prometida del Fhurer vestida de civil. Solo era un militar más. Un militar femenino que se volvería en la _"imagen sensible"_ del régimen. Por todos era bien sabido que Roy Mustang intentaba cambiar algunas cosas, por no decir todo, y la gente empezó a verlo como un verdadero líder, alguien que no solo imponía orden, si no alguien que realmente pensaba en el bien de los demás. Y ella sería su esposa. Parecía haber escuchado que la llamaban _"La primera dama". _Riza prefería que no la llamaran de ninguna manera, pero el asesor del Fhurer había dicho que era bueno que la gente pensara en ella como la parte noble del Fhurer. El lado sensible de la nación, y ella pensaba era estúpido. Una mujer que había matado a tantos hombres, niños, mujeres y ancianos no podía ser noble. Sin embargo, al parecer nadie se acordaba mucho de ello, incluso en la nueva Ishbal parecían medianamente agradecidos y cuando visitaban esas tierras tenían la nobleza de no mirarlos mal y no decirles nada. Al menos la mayoría. Se sorprendía tanto de como el pueblo podía olvidar. O fingir que ellos no eran culpables.

Pero por el bien de Roy no podía hacer nada. Nada más que sonreír amablemente, y muy ligeramente, a todos aquellos. Y ya había llegado al punto en que le dolían las mejillas. Por ese mismo motivo procuraba no salir, lo cual era inevitable. Como en ese día. Que viajaba por la ciudad buscando un lugar en específico. Un lugar de no muy buena reputación pero si muy seguro.

El bar de Madame Christmas.

Cuando diviso la casa donde era el bar se acercó a paso rápido intentando no prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de los demás. Al estar frente a la puerta entro y abrió lentamente siendo recibida por el silencio del local. Era demasiado temprano para algún tipo de actividad en ese lugar. Cerro lentamente y camino por entre las mesas hasta llegar a la barra. Esperando que alguien pareciera, era obvio que alguien escucharía la puerta.

Después de unos cuantos segundos alguien salió por un pasillo que se encontraba tras una puerta. El pasillo conectaba con la casa de Madame Christmas y las chicas. Una bella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules le sonrió al reconocerla.

— ¡Elizabeth-chan! Madame Christmas te ha estado esperando. — Riza le sonrió a Julissa, una jovencita de no más de veinticinco años con un pasado trágico, como la mayoría de las demás mujeres que vivían ahí. Una chica más eclipsada por la historia de ambos militares. Al menos la historia que todos conocían. Dos militares separados por el régimen y reglas de la milicia. Ambos luchando siempre hombro con hombro juntos, pero a la vez tan separados. Una trágica historia con un desenlace feliz. Una pantalla de la pareja para los ciudadanos. Y algo totalmente incómodo y ridículo para ellos, pero Roy había dicho que era necesario. Y con el paso de los años ella había aprendido a no dudar de Roy Mustang. Aunque pensara que aquello era patético.

—Lo sé, por eso he venido. ¿Ella se encuentra?— Julissa asiente sonriente.

—Pasa, ella te espera en la sala. — y es ahí donde Riza se siente una extraña. Siempre que iba a ese lugar las conversaciones se llevaban a cabo en el bar. Pero pasar a la casa… se sintió repentinamente inquieta. Con la seguridad que la caracterizaba siguió a la joven por el pasillo.

El trayecto no fue tan largo. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta, ella supuso que era la entrada a la casa y no estaba equivocada, al entrar Riza se sorprendió. No sabía que era lo que esperaba encontrar pero definitivamente no era eso. La sala era una estancia de considerable tamaño, y estaba decorada muy elegantemente. Con el tapiz de un azul del color del cielo, los sillones elegantemente colocados de un tono dorado, junto con una mesa de centro. Las paredes tenían unos cuantos cuadros sencillos de paisajes. Todo en conjunto gritaba Roy Mustang por todos lados. En un examen más minucioso a las paredes reconoció el tapiz. Era el tapiz que ella había escogido para "un asunto clasificado" del Fhurer, una de las secretarias había llegado a su oficina con un bloc grueso lleno de hojas de colores, había argumentado que el Fhurer lo mandaba, al abrirlo había leído una nota_. "Coronel Hawkeye, solicito su ayuda para un asunto clasificado. Por favor elija el que más sea de su agrado"_. Y así Riza paso parte de su tarde viendo muestras de papel decorado sin saber que serían para la casa de Madame Christmas.

—Te veo sorprendida— Chris Mustang salía de una de las puertas que probablemente conduciría a una habitación, y Riza se dio cuenta de que la mujer desentonaba con el lugar. Usaba un vestido café, ya no tan apretado, junto sus inseparables joyas baratas. Pero por alguna extraña razón la rubia sentía que todo en conjunto era una imagen real de lo que era Christmas.

—No imaginaba que Roy hiciera esto— Riza le sonrió, la morena le señalo uno de los sillones indicándole que se sentara, mientras ella ocupaba un lugar en una individual. Ella obedeció mientras Madame le pedía a una de las chicas que trajera té. La chica salió dejándolas solas. El silencio se instaló en la habitación, ninguna hablaba, en realidad ellas no eran mujeres de muchas palabras. Riza pensaba iniciar pero Vanessa, unos años mayor, entro con las dos tazas de té. Le sonrió a Riza y se acercó a ella para tomar entre sus dos manos la de la rubia, la apretó ligeramente mientras le sonreía para después salir, dejando a Riza algo sorprendida.

—Todas aquí están vueltas locas con el asunto de la boda. Sobre todo Vanessa, que es la que los conoce de más tiempo—Madame Christmas le acercó la taza de té mientras ella la aceptaba y asentía en reconocimiento.

—Me parece que toda la ciudad, en realidad— la mujer mayor la miro con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas, ya sabía que Riza no era del tipo de mujer que disfrutaba de cosas como planeación de bodas, y sinceramente a ella tampoco le agradaban demasiado. A Chris Mustang le parecía que las mujeres enloquecían con el tema de la boda y olvidaban el objetivo principal de estas.

—Supongo que cuentas con ayuda para la organización.

Riza suspiro, y la morena pudo notar como la rubia se encogía ligeramente, como si llevara una carga tan pesada en los hombros. —Sí, afortunadamente cuento con una amiga que se encarga de casi todo.

—Rebecca Catalina, ¿no?— la rubia asintió ligeramente sorprendida de que Madame supiera de la existencia de la morena. — supongo que te preguntaras porque te llamé. La razón es porque, aunque Roy sea mi hijo adoptivo, es mi hijo. Así que eso te convierte en…mi nuera. —Ambas mujeres sintieron que algo extraño se removía dentro de ellas al pronunciar aquellas palabras— Sé que ambos títulos no concuerdan mucho con nosotras. Y que no somos mujeres que se fijen en eso, pero si somos mujeres que les importa la misma persona. Quiero que sepas que me simpatizas Riza, siempre he pensado que eras la mejor opción de Roy. Y aunque él no lo sepa, la única que ha existido ante mí. —Riza no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, podía parecer tonto pero esas simples palabras la llenaban de una extraña seguridad y tranquilidad que hasta el momento no poseía— También quiero que sepas que aprecio tu insistencia en que asita a la boda, pero debes de saber que no iré. No es bueno para la imagen de Roy que una mujer como yo vaya. Aunque sea la mujer que lo ha criado. Sé que lo entenderán.

La rubia suspiro, por supuesto que lo entendía, pero a pesar de aquello no podía dejar de pensar que era injusto que Madame se perdiera la boda de su único hijo. Asintió, sabiendo que jamás haría cambiar de opinión a Chris Mustang.

—Agradezco sus palabras, Madame, me tranquilizan de una manera totalmente desconocida. — la robusta mujer sonrió ante la repentina sinceridad de Riza, jamás se imaginó que Roy fuera llegar a este punto, el casarse jamás lo vio próximo, siempre pensó que su hijo y Riza vivirían una relación clandestina, y cuando se enteró de que ella había aceptado al fin casarse con él, se sintió realizada, algo totalmente extraño, pero un orgullo le nació al ver a su hijo con aquella sonrisa el día que le anuncio que riza al fin había aceptado casarse con él, claro que Roy nunca lo sabría.

—Bien, otro tema que quería tocar— Chris Mustang suspiró mientras tomaba un poco de té, deja la taza en la mesilla de centro y miro a Riza una vez más—¡Alexa!— Riza miro sorprendida como Madame giraba el rostro hacia la puerta que daba a los dormitorios y una chica salió de allí con una caja en las manos, una joven de ojos castaños, supuso que sería otra refugiada, otra de las mujeres que la dueña del bar adoptaba temporalmente hasta que ellas decidían que hacer de sus vidas si se iban o se quedaban. Ella se acercó tímidamente y le dio el paquete a la Mustang. —Lo encontraste, gracias. — Tomó el paquete y la chica se retiró— disculpa el dramatismo, pero no recordaba donde lo había dejado— la morena le acerco el paquete a Riza, ella arqueo las cejas mientras tomaba el paquete. —Ábrelo.

Y cuando lo hizo, Riza sintió que su corazón comenzó una rápida carrera, y si ella hubiera sido otra tal vez hubiera gritado de la impresión. Un bello y muy elegante collar plateado reposaba en medio de la caja sobre terciopelo negro.

—Era de la verdadera madre de Roy. —los ojos almendras de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente. — Como sabrás Roy es mi sobrino, su madre era mi cuñada, una mujer muy bella y de buena familia, pero una marginada al casarse con mi hermano. A pesar de que con los años lograron levantarse nunca tuvieron la estabilidad de la familia de ella, pero cuando Margaret se embarazó de Roy mi hermano le hizo este regalo.

Riza bajo la mirada al collar. De eslabones plateados y de un material brillante y hermoso cada uno delgado y largo, cada eslabón tenía una curvatura fina dándole un toque delicado y elegante, en cada extremo de eslabón un pequeño brillante; y en medio del collar un lirio plateado con diminutos brillantes, era lo más hermoso que había visto. Alzo la mirada a Chris que la observaba curiosa.

—Es tuyo ahora—Riza se sorprendió ante aquello, no podía tener algo tan íntimo como una prenda de la difunta verdadera madre de Roy. — Y no intentes devolvérmelo, debes saber que cuando supe que se casaban ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenía, lo encontré hace unas semanas, te mentira si te dijera que lo guarde para la mujer de Roy, porque ni siquiera pensé que fuese a casarse, pero dada la situación…y de que eres tú, es lo correcto.

Muy pocas veces Riza Hawkeye se quedaba sin palabras y esta era una de esas raras ocasiones. Sinceramente Riza no sabía que decir, todo esto era tan extraño y conmovedor a la vez, y sinceramente le parecía algo sacado de novelas románticas. —Gracias, Madame. Es un detalle muy conmovedor. Es una lástima que tan bello collar llegara a parar a las manos de un militar.

Chris sonrió. —Es una fortuna que el collar llegara a las manos de una buena mujer. Y estoy segura que Margaret estaría encantada de que algo como esto lo tuviera una mujer que ama tanto a su hijo.

Las mejillas de la rubia adquirieron un tenue y casi imperceptible tono carmín ante las palabras de Chris Mustang. El silencio reino en el lugar, Chris la miró, y suspiró.

—Ya es algo tarde, debes ir a tu casa, no es bueno que la prometida del Fhurer camine por estas calles tan tarde. —Riza entendió, la conversación se había vuelto algo incómoda, y no porque fuera desagradable, sino porque todo lo ocurrido no iba con la personalidad de ninguna de las dos mujeres.

—Sí, entonces me retiro Madame—la rubia se puso de pie sosteniendo la caja fuertemente en sus manos. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Riza. —Y de nueva cuenta, muchas gracias.

La morena asintió con un gesto ameno, tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras veía como su futura _"nuera"_ se iba por el pasillo tranquilamente. Chris escucho la puerta del bar cerrándose y al fin pudo suspirar. Ese collar había sido muy importante para su cuñada, no solo significaba un regalo, había sido el último regalo de su hermano antes de morir. Margaret lo había atesorado durante el tiempo que estuvo con vida, por eso ella lo había guardado tan celosamente esperando el momento en que Roy estuviera listo para recibirlo, siempre pensó que acabaría en manos de Riza Hawkeye, pero jamás se imaginó que terminaría en esas circunstancias. Estaba segura que Margaret lloraría de emoción al ver a su nuera portarlo el día de la boda. Después de todo, Margaret era muy sentimental.

* * *

— ¡Es bellísimo, Riza! Y se ve que muy fino— Rebecca miraba embelesada el regalo de Madame, haciendo su habitual escándalo. — ¿Y dices que era de su madre?— su amiga sabía todo, tantos años junto a ellos la hacían portadora de muchos secretos, y además era su mejor amiga.

—Eso me dijo Madame— amabas se encontraban sentadas en el comedor de la rubia, Rebecca había llegado diciendo algo sobre el color de las servilletas y siendo Rebecca notó la caja cuidadosamente colocada en la mesa.

— ¿Lo usarás, cierto?— Riza la miró, si, ya lo había pensado sin embargo no sabía cómo decirle a Roy que usaría el collar de su mamá.

—Lo hablaré con él.

—Oh vamos Riza, si Chris Mustang te lo dio antes de la boda será por algo. —La rubia asintió, ahí su amiga tenía un punto. Chris Mustang no hacia las cosas sin premeditarlo.

—Pero venias aquí por otra cosa.—Rebecca asintió y dejo la caja con el collar en medio de la mesa, mientras tomaba su bolso y sacaba una libreta de anotaciones y de ella sacaba tres trozos de tela.

— ¿Qué piensas?— los coloco enfrente de ella.

Suspiró, el dilema de los colores. Los observo, los tres eran de colores claros, pero ahora con un poco más de experiencia Riza podía notar las diferencias. Una era blanco puro, otra era de un blanco nacarado, y otro tenía unos grabaos en las orillas, también en la textura eran diferentes. Sin embargo parra Riza no servía de nada, aun así todos acabarían sucios.

—Los tres me parecen bien, Rebecca— su amiga la miro con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Negó con la cabeza, se enderezó y la enfrentó.

—Riza, tienes que decirme más que eso, pase toda la tarde escogiendo estos tres de alrededor unos veinte diferentes. Te hice el trabajo más fácil, pero tú eres la novia, decide.

La rubia asintió. Tomo uno por uno, el primero fue el blanco puro, ese definitivamente no podía ser, la tela no era la apropiada para lo que se usaría, el segundo fue era el blanco nacarado, era un color muy bonito, pero si era una servilleta no podía ser de ese color, ¿en qué pensaba, Rebecca? El tercero era aquel que está decorado, tenía un blanco neutro, no brillaba y la tela era algo suave.

—Este me parece bien— Riza tomo el tercero y se lo entrego a Rebecca que la miraba asintiendo, aprobando su decisión.

—Eso pensé yo. —Riza frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y si lo pensaste, porque me lo preguntaste?— su amiga la miro divertida.

—Ya te dije, tú eres la novia. — Negó con la cabeza, definitivamente su embarazada amiga se estaba divirtiendo. — De acuerdo, solo era eso, Jean me espera para cenar— con algo de dificultad se levantó— ¿Lo de mañana sigue en pie?

Lo de mañana… lo había olvidado, mañana era el día en que Roy Mustang las acompañaría a escoger el sabor del pastel de bodas y las invitaciones. Que tenían que ser enviadas lo más pronto posible. Esto no le gustaba nada.

—Desafortunadamente sí, no lo pude hacer desistir.

—Riza, ¿sabes cuantas mujeres quieren que sus prometidos muestren interés? Yo jamás puede hacer que el idiota de mi marido revisara ni el color de las flores. —Rebecca camino seguida de Riza a la puerta, la rubia le abrió y antes de salir la morena se giró—Sera divertido, Riza, ya verás.

Y con ese último comentario salió de su casa.

* * *

La mañana llego demasiado rápido para el gusto de Riza Hawkeye. La rubia se encontraba caminando hacia el punto de encuentro que había establecido Rebecca, el ambiente se encontraba fresco y la temperatura cada vez bajaba más, no había tenido oportunidad de desayunar y se encontraba un poco hambrienta, ella podía ser muy disciplinada, pero como a todo ser humano el tener hambre le cambiaba el humor. Suspiro por…ya había perdida la cuenta.

—Si sigues suspirando no llegaremos ni al altar— Roy Mustang le sonrió. Esa mañana había llegado demasiado temprano sacándola de su cocina sin comer. Aun no entendía cómo es que llegaba tarde al trabajo pero para este asunto había sido él el que la había apurado.

—Aun pienso que puedes ir al trabajo, puedo decirle a Rebecca que estas ocupado.

—No te dejare plantada, es nuestra boda.

—Eres el Fhurer, no tienes por qué perder el tiempo en esto. — Roy se detuvo, ella se giró confundida. Lo miró interrogante.

—Sé que tú y yo no pensamos en el matrimonio como todos los demás lo hacen. Pero si es importante para mí que todos en este país a los que nos propusimos a proteger nos vean como un todo. Que sepan que estamos dispuestos a luchar por el bien de Amestris juntos. —ella lo miro ligeramente sorprendida, si ya se había imaginado que por un motivo parecido a este era que ellos estaban haciendo de todo esto una fiesta. El semblante de Roy cambio, y poco a poco una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro— y para que quede claro que a pesar de todo serás mi esposa. —Riza lo miro y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras negaba ligeramente. Él siguió con el camino mientras ella lo seguía, caminado juntos.

—Ya casi llegamos—Roy asintió, dándole la razón, habían dejado el auto del moreno a unas cuantas calles, ella hubiera preferido llegar hasta el lugar en el auto pero él dijo algo sobre caminar como una persona normal entre sus ciudadanos y efectivamente la gente estaba sorprendida de verlo caminar como si nada, pero aun así sonreían y saludaban efusivamente, e inclusive algunas mujeres suspiraban de verlos pasar, como una pareja más. Y tantas miradas la estaban mareando.

—Escuche que ayer pasaste a visitar a Madame. —Riza se tensó, no pensó que el abordaría ese tema en medio de la calle y como si nada. Roy noto la incomodidad de Riza— ¿ocurrió algo?

Recomponiendo la compostura Riza negó con la cabeza—No, en realidad no. —No sabía si ese sería un buen momento para decir algo como eso. —Madame y yo hablamos sobre ti. —Aquello tomo desprevenido a Roy, aunque pensaba que no debía de estarlo, él era el vínculo por el cual estaban "unidas" las dos mujeres.

—Espero que nada malo— el moreno la miro y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No, digamos que ambas acordamos que simpatizamos, y que ahora seremos parientes. — Esa sensación en el pecho de Roy volvió y era tan extraña, era cálido y le producía cosquillas, no sabía cómo denominarla, pero no le desagradaba. — Y me entrego algo. — eso sí que no se lo esperaba. La miro interrogante, instándole a hablar. Ella suspiro— Me dio un collar que perteneció a tu madre, a Margaret Mustang. — aquello si lo descoloco por completo. Esa noticia tan repentina lo dejó helado, y la idea no terminaba de formarse en su cabeza, ¿Su madre? Sí, sabía que Chris Mustang no era su madre biológica, si no su tía, pero para él siempre había sido su figura materna y aunque no lo decía a menudo, la había aprendido a querer como tal. Pero de su verdadera madre solo tenía una foto. Una foto que reposaba en el fondo de un armario en una caja de madera sumamente cuidada. No sabía quién era esa mujer, Madame no solía hablarle mucho de ella y él no le recriminaba nada desde pequeño notó que hablar de ella le ocasionaba tristeza a Madame y para él ver a esa mujer sufrir era doloroso, ¡vaya! Era su madre, siempre había sido así. Para Roy Mustang había una verdad. Una única y absoluta verdad. Él tenía dos madres. La que lo trajo al mundo y tuvo que irse y la mujer que lo había criado. Y no es que fuera un monstruo, al menos no en ese sentido, pero no es como si realmente la extrañara. Sí, de pequeño se había preguntado si lo hubiera tratado diferente de Chris Mustang dado que era su madre, pero… cuando Chris lo veía había algo en la mirada de su tía que lo hacía sentir especial, querido. Único.

— ¿Roy? ¿Estas bien?— el moreno no se había percatado que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, giro la mirada a la rubia y noto que ella lo miraba preocupada, le sonrió, asintiendo.

—Estoy bien, es solo que no sabía nada de esto. — ella de igual forma asintió.

—Sí, sé que Madame no te la había contado. — ella reanudo la caminata, y en ese momento Roy se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de caminar en su lapso de perdida. Siguió a su prometida, reanudando su marcha. — Me dijo que había sido el último regalo que tu padre le hizo a tu madre.— Mustang asintió, el tema de su padre, por otro lado, sí que era aún tema del cual no sabía cómo reaccionar, no es como si el no pensara que sería de él si hubiera estado su progenitor a su lado, pero también en su momento había tenido un padre sustituto, por decirlo de alguna forma, Berthold Hawkeye había ocupado esos huecos que en su adolescencia, la edad donde necesitaba de un padre, habían existido.

—Recuerdo ese collar, lo encontré por casualidad cuando tenía diez años, buscaba los regalos navideños que Madame había comprado dos días antes, ella me encontró con la caja en las manos, no se enojó, ella nunca fue de esas mujeres que grita y regaña—Roy sonrió ante el recuerdo— tiene métodos más efectivos y poco comunes— Riza rio ligeramente imaginándose a un pequeño Roy Mustang de diez años siendo reprendido por Madame— me miro y me dijo que eso era de mi madre, no supe que decir, para mi ella siempre fue mi madre— ella lo miro y él entendió la duda de su prometida— yo ya sabía que ella era mi tía, en realidad, siempre lo supe, no sé en qué momento se me fue informado pero siempre lo supe. Después de que me quito la caja me dijo que algún día seria mío. — una ligera carcajada salió de los labios de Roy— recuerdo que fruncí el ceño y le dije que yo no quería algo de mujer que se lo podía quedar, jamás olvidare su rostro, fue como si la hubiera insultado, en ese entonces no comprendí que había dicho. —Roy la miro otra vez, suspiro— de alguna forma sintió que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo criándome. ¿Sabes que mi madre era la mejor amiga de Madame?—Riza abrió los ojos ligeramente, sorprendida— después de la muerte de mi padre mi madre le encargo a mi tía que me cuidara y que no dejara que la olvidara, y en ese momento con mi respuesta sintió que le había fallado.

Fue en ese momento que Riza Hawkeye se dio cuenta de la importancia de ese collar, todo lo que portar esa joya implicaba, y la magnitud de esa sorpresa la dejo sin aire por un instante, se detuvo sintiendo que todo a su alrededor giraba. Roy se percató de eso y un poco extrañado le tomo el brazo, Riza se había balanceado de una forma extraña.

— ¿Estas bien? Luces pálida— ella asintió, inhalo profundamente, ¿Por qué el mundo no se detenía?— Riza, ahora estas verde. — ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño, él le sonrió disculpándose, la rubia colocó su mano sobre la de Roy, que se encontraba sosteniendo su ante brazo para no dejarla caer.

—Sí, estoy bien, no he comido bien desde ayer. Y alguien me saco sin desayunar de mi departamento— Roy la miro y le sonrió, ella intentó reanudar el paso, pero él no se lo permitió.

— ¿No crees que debamos ir a desayunar?— Riza lo pensó, llevaban algo de tiempo, probablemente Rebecca llegaría tarde.

—Sí, vamos— ambos avanzaron buscando un lugar para tomar el desayuno. Riza pensando en el asunto del collar y todo lo que Roy le había contado, y Roy pensando en el extraño mareo de Riza, con su mente viajando al pasado, muchos años atrás, donde un hombre rubio se había balanceado en el camino mientras un Roy de catorce años lo sostenía y ambos ojos ambrinos mirándolo con la disculpa en la mirada. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

* * *

Una embaraza Rebecca caminaba de un lado a otro, llevaba una hora en ese lugar esperando por Riza y por el "_flamante" _novio. Reviso su reloj, una hora y cinco minutos de retraso, esperaba que ninguno de los protagonistas llegara tarde el día de la boda, sería la cosa más desastrosa. Por vigésima vez miro a la dependienta de la repostería, sonriéndole a manera de disculpa. La encargada la observo totalmente nerviosa por la actitud de la morena.

—Podemos atrasar la cita, sabemos que el Fhurer es un hombre muy ocupado— Rebecca frunció el ceño, miro a la dependienta, la mujer retrocedió ante la fiera mirada de la castaña.

—No, ellos van a venir, tienen que venir. — el muy bastardo de Mustang, si no venía, lo iba amatar, no le importaba que fuera la máxima autoridad del país, no le importaba que…

—Disculpen la tardanza— los pensamientos de Rebecca fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Roy Mustang. La morena se giró y la imagen la hizo sonreír.

—Vinieron— Riza frunció el ceño.

—Eso acordamos, Rebecca. — la dependienta miro confundida a la morena por el repentino cambio de humor. Se lo atribuyo al embarazo. La encargada de la repostería no podía creer que el Fhurer estaba en su establecimiento. Jamás pensó que venderle los pasteles de cumpleaños a la antigua Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye le hubiese ganado hacer el pastel de bodas. Desde que la rubia había entrado una semana atrás pidiéndole ese favor su clientela había aumentado de una manera descomunal.

—Pensé que ya no vendrían. — Rebecca miro a Mustang—Pensé que TÚ ya no vendrías. — El moreno miro a ex -Teniente Catalina sonriendo amablemente.

—Jamás podría quedar mal con mi prometida, señora Havoc— la castaña lo miro mal, Roy Mustang sabía que ella no usaba el apellido de su marido.— Ahora ya estamos aquí, podemos comenzar.

La encargada de la repostería observo nerviosamente al hombre que acaba de llegar a su local, no podía ser cierto, ¡el Fhurer estaba en su negocio! Sonrió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Señor Fhurer, es un placer para nosotros elaborar su pastel de bodas. Hemos preparado las mejores cremas y rellenos que poseemos, todo de la mejor que calidad que puede encontrar en Amestris— Roy la miro asintiendo, le sonrió para tranquilizarla, desde lejos la podía ver temblar como una hoja. Se permitió observar un instante el lugar, definitivamente el lugar no era pequeño, era casi del tamaño de su apartamento, lleno de pasteles de numerosos pisos, muchos colores y diseños y todos lucían muy apetitosos, el lugar lucia listo para que una fiesta se llevara a cabo. El morenos se giró hacia su prometida quien se encontraba hablando con Rebecca.

—Vamos, Riza— la rubia se giró lentamente, asintió y miro a la dependienta.

—De nueva cuenta, gracias Madge, tus pasteles son los mejores que he probado— las mejillas de Madge adquirieron un color rosáceo ante las palabras de la prometida del Fhurer, intentando recuperar su tono natural los guio hacia una pequeña mesa bellamente decorada, había tres sillas, una para cada uno. Roy se adelantó y le ofreció una silla a Riza quien lo miro reprendiéndole, el moreno sonrió ante el suspiro de Riza y su mirada de resignación pero él sabía perfectamente que esa era su manera de ocultar su vergüenza, a la mujer no le gustaban mucho esos detalles. Madge sonrió, definitivamente eran la pareja más dulce de todo Amestris.

—De acuerdo, hemos preparado cinco tipos de sabores, pueden escoger uno o hacer combinaciones, infórmennos si tienen alguna sugerencia— la peli roja mujer, Madge, carraspeo ligeramente y después de ese acto tres hombres con uniformes de meseros salieron de un pasillo llevando en sus manos un plato con una rebanada de pastel. Los uniformados depositaron los platos delante de ellos— Comenzaremos con uno que en lo personal es perfecto, el pan tiene un ligero sabor a vainilla, con relleno de frutos secos como almendra y avellanas. Como podrán sentir tiene un ligero sabor a amaretto.

La pequeña rebanada tenía una ligera capa de crema batida de color blanco, Riza tomo un pedazo con la cuchara y se la llevo a lo boca. Frunció los labios. De reojo observo a Roy, que llevaba la segunda cucharada, miro a Rebecca quien miraba con cara de asco el pastel y lo alejaba tapándose la nariz.

— ¿Qué opinan?— Madge jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

—Podemos probar otro— Riza alejo el plato.

—Opino como Riza, otro por favor—Rebecca intentaba no respirar, ni siquiera había tocado el pastel, el simple aroma la había mareado. Cosas de embarazo.

—A mí me parece bien…—el moreno giro el rostro hacia Riza pero la mirada que su novia le dedicaba le erizo el bello— pero otro estaría bien, gracias.

Madge asintió, hizo que retiraran los platos y al instante trajeron otros tres.

—Estos son los más pedidos para bodas hoy en día, el pan es sabor chocolate, es muy famoso, el relleno es de licores de frutas como la cereza— Rebecca prácticamente se abalanzo sobre la rebanada y la devoro en unas cuantas cucharadas, Roy le dio unos cuantos bocados, Riza en cambio no era muy amante de ese sabor de pan, así que para ella estaba descartado. Aunque el sabor era inigualable, muy bueno, demasiado. Y sin fijarse se acabó la rebanada. — ¿Qué opinan?

—Es perfecto— Rebecca tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras "disimuladamente" se limpiaba los residuos de chocolate de los labios.

—Es bueno, pero no lo suficiente.

—Pues no lo parece, te lo acabaste, Riza.

—Lo note Rebecca, dije que es bueno, pero no lo veo como mi pastel de bodas. —Roy sonrió ante las palabras de su prometida, él pensaba que el pastel era bueno, pero si ella no lo aprobaba el tampoco.

—Probemos otro, señorita Madge. — la nombrada asintió. Los platos nuevamente fueron retirados y al instante llegaron tres más.

—En esta rebanada el sabor del pan es de vainilla, el relleno es una crema de limón, exquisito y delicado— la rebanada parecía simple al igual que el sabor. Roy tomo un bocado, era una sensación muy agradable. Ácido y dulce, por alguna razón le recordó a Riza, pensaba exteriorizar su razonamiento cuando noto a su compañera, la rubia se tapaba la boca y mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, su respiración era algo irregular—Señorita Hawkeye, ¿se encuentra bien?

Riza abrió los ojos y noto que todos en la sala la observaban, recomponiendo su postura asintió, y le sonrió levemente a la joven dependienta—Si, es solo que el sabor me abrumó, es muy bueno.— los ojos de Madge se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el halago de risa, se sonrojo y sonrió. La muchacha murmuro unas palabras y desapareció por el pasillo de donde provenían los pasteles dejándolos solos.

— ¿Estas bien?— Roy se acercó a ella, obviamente Riza solo había dicho aquello para no alterar a la muchacha. La rubia lo miro y le sonrió.

—Sí, es solo que el sabor me abrumo.

—Parecías mareada, de pronto te pusiste verde—Rebecca la miraba preocupada, en realidad su amiga parecía apunto de vomitar. Riza negó con la cabeza intentando calmarla, suspiro y al hacerlo el aroma del pastel inundo sus pulmones, contuvo la respiración y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Estoy bien, solo quiero que se lleven el pastel— y como por arte de magia los meseros aparecieron llevándose los platos consigo. Madge regreso con una sonrisa en el rostro y con los meseros detrás de ella, la pelirroja se acercó y con una mano indico que colocaran los platos. Y de nueva cuenta ya tenían una rebanada más frente a ellos.

—Este pastel tiene un sabor de vainilla, su relleno es de mermelada de fresa y frambuesa, es dulce pero nosotros hemos logrado que sea de un sabor ligero y elegante— riza inhalo despacio, y sintió un gran alivio cuando en realidad no pasó nada. Con más confianza tomo la cuchara y agarro un pedazo del pastel.

A Riza jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que cosas así sucedieran, pero cuando el pan toco sus labios y la mermelada se fundió en su boca supo que ese era el pastel indicado. Lo podía ver, que ese era el pastel que ella necesitaba. Nunca se imaginó que eso pudiera pasar, cuando Rebecca se había casado le había dicho que en el momento en que se probó su vestido de novia supo que ese era el que tenía que llevar, Riza pensó que su amiga había estado demasiado emocionada o cansada para probarse otro, pero en esos momentos Riza supo que _ese_ era el pastel. Por supuesto, nadie tenía porque saberlo.

— ¿Y bien?— Roy miro a Riza y le sonrió, y ella lo entendió, él también aprobaba el pastel. Miro a Rebecca y ella se encogió de hombros mientras decía algo parecido a que ella prefería el de chocolate.

—Madge, escogemos este sabor. —Madge la miro extrañada. Ella juraba que llevarían el de limón, aun así les sonrió y asintió.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso dejaremos hasta aquí la degustación. — La pelirroja se acercó a una mesa tomando notas. — ¿Cuántas personas asistirán?

—En realidad muy pocas, señorita Madge, alrededor de unas doscientas—la chica observo al Fhurer sorprendida, ¿pocas?, a ella le parecían demasiadas. Garabateo el número añadiendo un posible extra. Rebecca enarco las cejas, no sabía cómo su amiga lidiaría con doscientos invitados siendo ella el centro de atención. Era una fortuna poder asistir.

—Ahora veremos el modelo del cuerpo del pastel— Madge dejo la libreta en su lugar y se giró buscando algo en un escritorio. Roy miro a Riza.

— ¿Ellos no deciden eso?—Riza le sonrió… de una manera extraña.

—Por supuesto que no, estos no son como los pasteles que uno compra ya hechos, estos son especiales. Es un pastel de bodas. — el asintió en el momento en que la encargada les entregaba unas especies de folletos, Rebecca gruño mientras ojeaba el cuadernillo, donde plasmado en las hojas había bosquejos de pasteles, todos detalladas e incluso aun lado del dibujo del pastel había un dibujo a escala de los adornos que llevaban.

—A mí no me dieron catálogos, solo me pidieron que eligiera entre los que tenían de muestra. — la dependienta le sonrió y se giró para explicarle a Riza un modelo que a ella le parecía adecuado para la boda. — Es el colmo.

—Este modelo es bellísimo, ve como el merengue decora las orillas en forma de cadenas, y los tres pisos, esas son flores naturales, es una moda que hemos adoptado, es bellísima. — A Riza le parecía muy elaborado, era bonito, pero no era lo que esperaba. Madge noto el disgusto de Riza y cambio de página. — ¡Oh! ¡Este es bellísimo!, el detalle de las rosas es lo más hermoso que poseemos, en realidad es un diseño que hicimos pensando en la boda—la chica miro de forma orgullosa a la rubia mientras ella veía el pastel. Cursi. Tal vez no era la forma exacta o correcta para denominar el pastel, pero no se le ocurrió otra. El pastel estaba lleno de flores de merengues* todas en tonalidades diferentes, amarillo, rosa, rojo, lila y azul. Frunció los labios.

— ¿Que tal este?— las tres mujeres miraron el Fhurer, quien veía fijamente su catálogo, lo alzo y señalo la figura de la que hablaba. La dependienta frunció el ceño, Rebecca lo miro fijamente unos segundos para después encoger ligeramente los hombros y Riza sonrió y asintió.

—Me parece bien, es perfecto—Madge la miro con horror, pero Riza pensaba que era hermoso. Un pastel de tres pisos, con el merengue blanco, en cada piso había una única rosa de color rosa pálido y en el último piso en el más pequeño una especie de ramillete de rosas, alrededor de unas cinco o seis rosas. Era sencillo, elegante y no desentonaría con el sabor del pastel. La dependienta suspiro, tomo la libreta y garabateo unas palabras.

—De acuerdo, entonces el pastel de sabor de vainilla, su relleno es de mermelada de fresa y frambuesa con el modelo dieciséis. Le mandaremos la cotización a la dirección que la Señora Havoc nos proporcionó— la chica se dirigió al pasillo y desapareció por él. Al cabo de un rato regreso con una caja y se la entregó a Riza—Es cortesía de la casa, una pequeña degustación del pastel de vainilla y limón, espero lo disfrute. —Riza se puso pálida, sin embargo asintió y le agradeció.

—Gracias, Madge, siempre has sido muy amable. — La chica se sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Gracias, Señorita Madge, por supuesto está usted invitada a la boda, la esperamos— los ojos de la pelirroja estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus cencas, ¿ella invitada a la boda del año? ¡Su trabajo era el mejor!

— ¡Muchas gracias, Señor Fhurer, Señorita Hawkeye! Por supuesto que ahí estaré— Rebecca pensó que a la chica solo le faltaba ponerse a gritar pues estaba dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar. Rodo los ojos y salió del local seguida de Roy y Riza.

— ¿Por qué invitar a la chica, Mustang? Es el día de tu boda, no puedes coquetear con nadie, claro, a menos que quieras acabar con una bala en el cráneo.

—No sé qué cosas pienses Catalina, o que haga tu marido, pero es la manera más oportuna de asegurarnos de que el pastel llegue a tiempo y nos evitemos complicaciones mayores.

Rebecca negó con la cabeza, ese Mustang siempre haciendo lo que más le convenía. Y el colmo era que a Riza le causaba gracia, su rubia amiga sonreía ligeramente ante las palabras dichas por el hombre. Bufó.

—Lo que sea, no me interesa— metió la mano en su bolso y saco la libreta y tacho la palabra "pastel"—De acuerdo, el siguiente paso son las invitaciones, Riza me dijo que ya tienen el lugar, y la fecha fue establecida desde el principio así que solo queda escogerlas.

Riza observo de reojo a Roy notando la sonrisa del moreno, la rubia suspiro sin poder creer que el de verdad se estuviera divirtiendo con esto cuando ella lo encontraba algo tedioso. Rebecca comenzó a caminar.

—El local no está muy lejos de aquí— Riza suspiro y siguió a Rebecca con Roy a un lado. Caminaron algunas cuadras mientras los ojos de los asombrados ciudadanos los observaban, el recorrido transcurrió en silencio, avanzaron algunas cuadras y la rubia sintió que de pronto la ciudad se había vuelto inmensamente mas grande, se había agotado y estaba consciente de que no habían recorrido tantas calles probablemente estaba perdiendo forma, un bostezo involuntario salió de sus labios, sorprendida se tapó la boca para amortiguar el sonido aunque no tuvo mucho éxito. Rebecca se giró molesta para reprender a quien ella pensaba estaba bostezando sin embargo se quedó sorprendida al percatarse de que había sido Riza— ¿Acabas de bostezar?— Riza frunció el ceño.

—Sí, Rebecca. — la morena la miro con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Eso es tan raro. — la rubio la miro mal

—No le veo lo raro, Rebecca— su amiga arqueo las cejas, negó ligeramente y volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente. Riza negó sin percatarse de la curiosa mirada de Roy, ciertamente el bostezar no era algo extraño pero sí que era extraño en su Coronel, ¿ella estaría durmiendo bien? Y de nueva cuenta recordó a su maestro.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— ella lo miro cuestionándolo con la mirada— te he notado cansada, y algo débil, ¿estas sintiéndote mal últimamente?— la rubia frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de negar cuando recordó que efectivamente últimamente se había sentido más cansada de lo usual y no solo como parte de haber perdido condición.

—Tal vez deba ir a un chequeo médico— el moreno la observo preocupado, ella le sonrió—probablemente es cansancio o una ligera anemia, siempre he sido una persona muy sana.

El moreno asintió intentado creer sus palabras, era verdad que ella era una persona muy sana, y estando en el ejército tenían chequeos médicos frecuentes y había salido perfecta en todos. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, Rebecca los miraba sonriente señalando un local.

—Hemos llegado— el lugar que tenían en frente era pequeño pero tenía un aspecto elegante y sobrio, Riza observo curiosa el nombre de la tienda. "Invitaciones Walker", la morena les indico que pasaran, nada más entrar al local un grupo de tres mujeres se acercaron haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Bienvenidos a "Invitaciones Walker", Señor Fhurer, Señorita Hawkeye— la morena frunció los labios, esa actitud servicial perdía el encanto cuando Roy Mustang estaba presente. Roy les sonrió a las mujeres y giro su rostro a Riza pidiendo ayuda, quien a su vez giro el rostro hacia Rebecca quien los miraba sonriendo, esos dos eran tal para cual.

—Venimos para elegir las invitaciones de boda, hice una cita.— las tres chicas reconocieron a Rebecca y le sonrieron mientras asentían, con sus manos les indicaron pasar, Riza observo el local con más detenimiento notando los cuadros en las paredes algunas mesas y sillas, los floreros que le daban un aspecto de salón de fiesta, las mujeres los condujeron a una mesa demasiado decorada con un inmenso florero lleno de lirios, con un mantel blanco y cuatro sillas y en cada lugar lo que parecía ser un grueso libro negro. Roy jalo la silla de su prometida para ayudarla a sentarse ante las soñadoras miradas de las dependientas y la fastidiada de Rebecca, cuando todos estuvieron sentados, las chicas hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron por un pasillo. Rebecca observo a Roy quien observaba el curioso libro que parecía ser un álbum de invitaciones. — ¿Cuál te gusta, Mustang?

El moreno la miro y regreso su vista a las tarjetas, cuando estaba a punto de hablar una mujer salió del pasillo llamando la atención de todos. Una despampanante mujer pelirroja les sonreía con un vestido color verde esmeralda que contrastaba con su cabello.

—Buenas tardes, Soy Amelie Walker— se acercó con un caminar seductor hacia Roy quien sonreía amigablemente, tendió su delgada mano hacia el Fhurer quien la tomo y le dio un ligero apretón— soy la diseñadora de las invitaciones— le sonrió seductoramente a Roy dejando helada a Rebecca quien inmediatamente miro a Riza y se sorprendido de ver a su amiga sonriéndole amigablemente a la pelirroja quien le tendió la mano a la rubia igual que a Roy solo que sin la "sonrisa", se giró a Rebecca quien la miro y le sonrió ligeramente dándole un rápido y brusco apretón dejando a la pelirroja confundida. Recomponiéndose por el extraño intercambio con la planificadora de bodas del Fhurer, les sonrió y se sentó en el asiento disponible en medio de Roy y Rebecca— Bien, esto que tienen enfrente es un grupo de invitaciones cuidadosamente seleccionadas para ustedes— les sonrió a Roy y Riza.

Y así comenzó una de las tardes más largas para Roy Mustang, era verdad que había invitaciones de diferentes colores y formas pero cuando Rebecca y Amelie entraban en una discusión sobre el tono de blanco, lila o rosa de las invitaciones lo abrumaban…porque para él las invitaciones eran del mismos rosa, del mismo lila y blanco. Sin embargo lo que más lo sorprendió fue que Riza se negaba a usar invitaciones de colores "fuertes" ¿Qué significaba eso?, había sido más sencillo escoger el sabor del pastel.

— ¿Qué opinas, Mustang?— Rebecca lo miro curiosa, Riza y Amelie detuvieron su discusión sobre unas invitaciones color crema para verlo. El moreno las miro y les sonrió, observo el álbum que hojeaba ya llevaba por la mitad, observo una de un blanco puro con una cinta color azul la saco del grueso libro y la mostro en alto, Rebecca la miro e inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, Amelie la observo moviendo la cabeza dudosamente, Riza miro la invitación atentamente observando las letras, los colores, el tamaño y negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Roy sorprendido por la reacción de la novia inclino el rostro haciendo una muda pregunta.

—Los colores no me agradan, la letra luce demasiado informal y el tamaño es exagerado, Roy— el moreno observo nuevamente la invitación pensando que estaba bien pero al parecer a su prometida no le agradaba.

— ¿Cuál opinas tú, Riza?— ligeramente molesto porque su opinión había sido rotundamente rechazada miro a su Coronel cuestionándola. Ella le sonrió ligeramente y alzo una invitación. Era mediana, de forma cuadrada y de dos tipos de blanco, uno mate y el otro nacarado, con grabados en color plata que parecían tener formas de enredaderas de flores, y con un lazo blanco que poseía una imitación de perla como "botón", las letras eran plateadas con tinte azul, era algo totalmente elegante… y no pudo objetar nada. Alzo la mirada a su prometido y le sonrió, agradeciendo que al fin le gustara una y que ya se pudieran ir.— Me parece perfecta.

La rubia asintió, Rebecca sonrió y Amelie la tomo para observarla de cerca. —De acuerdo, esta es la primera seleccionada— Roy miro asustado a la pelirroja, ¿Qué eso o era todo? Regreso su mirada a Riza pidiendo ayuda, quien soltó una ligera risa.

—Señorita Amelie, llevaremos esa, no queremos otra— la pelirroja los miro alarmada, hacer eso era muy peligroso debían escoger al menos unas diez para elegir la invitación perfecta. Estaba a punto de contradecir a los novios cuando Rebecca la interrumpió.

—Ni lo intente, Amelie, esa llevaran no cambiaran de opinión— la pelirroja miro a la morena y suspiro mientras asentía, saco una libreta y comenzó a anotar los nombres de los novios, la fecha de la boda, el lugar y la hora. La dependienta les informo que se las entregarían dentro de unas semanas, hablaron de los términos de pago y salieron de ahí, no sin antes recibir un montón de agradecimientos por elegir su negocio.

Roy salió casi corriendo del lugar seguido de una divertida Rebecca y una seria Riza. Por alguna razón Roy sintió que solo fue a sentarse por tres horas en una mesa sin hacer nada escuchando un idioma que no entendía para nada. Algo incómodo. Rebecca suspiro.

—Es tarde, debo irme a casa, tengo más cosas que hacer— se giró hacia los novios miro a Mustang— Tienes mi aprobación por no salir corriendo— Roy frunció el ceño mirándola mal— y tu Riza, estoy orgullosa del buen gusto que has desarrollado— Riza entrecerró los ojos— bueno, nos vemos luego, aún tenemos que ver el vestido— miro a Roy sugestivamente, sonrió, se despidió y desapareció de su vista.

Riza suspiro negando, dio vuelta y tomo la dirección hacia su casa seguida de Roy. El moreno salió de su estupor y la siguió aun con pensando en lo dicho por Rebecca.

El vestido de novia.

Todo eso lo hacía tan real, el moreno sonrió, de verdad se iban a casar. Camino alcanzando a la rubia, observo a sus alrededores y noto el cielo que se pintaba de naranja, las calles lucían algo vacías a esas horas de la tarde, camino más cerca de Riza y en un rápido movimiento atrapa una mano de la rubia entre las suyas sorprendiéndola, le dio un cariñoso apretón y entrelazo los dedos con los de ella. Ella sonrió y lo miro brevemente por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Vestidos de novia?— Riza asintió, mientras fruncía los labios ligeramente. — ¿Te desagrada la idea?— ella negó y suspiro, apretó ligeramente la mano del moreno.

—No, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el vestido, ¿debo usarlo blanco?, ¿largo?, ¿habrá un vestido que pueda cubrir mi cicatriz?... ¿es correcto?— Roy suspiro, sabia a lo que Riza se refería con "correcto" la sombra de sus actos en Ishbal los perseguían, entendía las dudas de ella con respecto a la boda.

—Tal vez no sea correcto, pero aun así no me cansare de luchar por esto— hizo más fuerte el agarre de sus manos— Aun así esto nos lleve a lo que llaman infierno seguiré luchando, ¿me acompañaras?— ella sonrió mirando el cielo, todo lucia tan cálido y sereno deseaba poder guardar este momento por siempre aun si se iban al "infierno" quería recordarlo.

— ¿Después de tanto tiempo aun preguntas?— Roy suspiro y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. La imagen de Riza vestida de novia le ocasionaba un cosquilleo vergonzoso en el estómago, lo hacía sentirse como un adolescente pero como le había dicho a Riza lucharía por ello, para que en el futuro pudiera haber un "nosotros" entre Riza y él, lo deseaba tan desesperadamente que no sabía si estaba siendo egoísta, estaba consciente que no merecía muchas cosas por sus actos en la guerra, pero aun así era un humano que quería una vida más o menos normal, vivir con la mujer que quería, a la que le debía tanto y amaba de una manera difícil de explicar. Miro de reojo a Riza, las facciones tranquilas ligeramente iluminadas por la luz del atardecer con los años dibujadas en ellas, ya no era la niña que fue la hija de su maestro…ahora era Riza Hawkeye la mujer con la compartiría su vida.

A lo lejos en un restaurante un hombre mayor de cejas pobladas y calva brillante los miraba atentamente, la muchacha rubia le recordaba tanto a su difunta hija. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su bella hija, era tan diferente a su nieta, su hija era alegre y tan llena de vida aún no se explicaba cómo es que se había enamorado de alguien como Berthold, observo como Roy acercaba a Riza más hacia su cuerpo y como ella lo miraba, después el moreno reía. Grumman sonrió, supuso que de una manera parecida a como Roy se enamoró de su nieta, ya que Riza era exactamente igual a su padre, personas de pocas palabras y grandes sentimientos. Siguió a la pareja con la vista hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, pago su cuenta y salió del restaurante, antes de comenzar a caminar observo el cielo, de tonalidades rosáceas, solo esperaba que su nieta tuviera un final diferente al de su madre y si era necesario que el interviniera para eso lo haría.

Era lo único que le quedaba en la vida a ese viejo zorro. La felicidad de su nieta.

* * *

Es todo! espero les haya gustado! y bueno...tengo otra historia! si ya se, apenas y puedo con esta y ya me fui a escribir otra, pero de veras que fue inevitable! sentía que debía escribirla! pueden pasearse por alla, tambie actualiza jejeje.

Los amo! Loas quieroa! jajaja, sin ud no soy nada!

Suerte! Salud! Felicidad! y ya saben! sus opiniones en un Review, por favor :3 -Chao!-


End file.
